


Pancakes and Arm Wrestles

by katsukiyuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiyuri/pseuds/katsukiyuri
Summary: Just as Doyoung is feeding on a human, he gets seen by a very curious guy called Jaehyun and no matter how many times he tries to erase his mind nothing seems to be working on the guy. After spending one very long night together Doyoung starts to fall for the very curious, ranting, handsome human.#S047: Doyoung is a vampire. He has a routine whenever he feeds; find a victim, feed and then erase their memories and the memories of any bystanders. It's worked for him for hundreds of years, until one day a curious human named Jaehyun catches Doyoung in the middle of feeding and for some reason, Doyoung can't seem to erase his memory.





	Pancakes and Arm Wrestles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever complete fic and I truly loved the prompt so so much so thank you to the person who prompted this, you have a beautiful mind.  
Also, special thanks to Laura for encouraging me to continue writing, this story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Also, other special thanks to October who was sweet enough to go through the whole fic and beta-ed for me even though it was in very short notice and helped me so much. I hope you enjoy and like this fic!

It was a normal night. It was mid-October and the air was perfect— not warm at all, but not cold either, maybe you could call it just a little bit chilly. . Doyoung walked through the crowded streets of Seoul, passing between hundreds of people — kids running around and playing games, parents running behind them, teenagers laughing and having fun. He had been in Seoul long enough to remember when those streets didn’t even exist.

He had been there ever since he was born and even though he had seen many other cities, he had no intention to leave. He had always had the best companions and best memories in this city. He was loyal to it. Years ago, he swore to someone that he’d never leave it and he had no intention of breaking that promise.

He shivered slightly underneath memories of the past, and closed the front of his black jacket. Underneath it he had a dark blue t-shirt and then black sneakers and a pair of black jeans — his signature items. If his friends Jungwoo or Taeyong had seen him go out wearing these, he probably would have been scolded for the millionth time. But Doyoung liked wearing dark things.

He kept on walking the familiar streets until he found a nice block filled with nightclubs and bars. 

This could be a great place. 

Loud music was pouring out of every club’s door and the lines in front of the doors were good enough implication that they were filled.

Doyoung stopped at a decent looking club that didn’t have too long of an entry line. As he entered the club, after waiting for a while, he was immediately hit by the heavy smell of alcohol and sweat. The club was dark and filled with mostly people of younger ages. There were bright lights hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the dance floor and the stage where a very tall DJ stood. Doyoung decided to go and sit in an empty booth a little farther from where he had entered. 

Now we wait.

He didn’t have to wait for too long though, probably because it was already quite late when he came to the club. A girl in her early twenties came to his booth with a drink in her hand. She had short hair and she was wearing a tank top. Perfect.

The girl sat next to him and looked at him.

“Hello, handsome. What are you doing here sitting all alone? Waiting for someone?” Her tone was flirty and she talked a bit sloppily, probably drunk already.

“No, not necessarily,” Doyoung only answered her last question.

“Then you must be bored.” She said with a suggestive look in her eyes.

“Good thing you came then.” He answered all too sweetly. She seemed to have liked the answer since she scooted even closer to Doyoung.

“Would you maybe want to leave here and have some fun with only the two of us?” The girl asked.

Well, that was pretty fast and easy Doyoung thought. Today must be my lucky day, she is so drunk I might not even have to erase her memory.

He stood up and got off the booth, looking around, trying to locate a door that opened to a back street. Somewhere quiet and empty preferably. The girl seemed to have understood what he was looking for so she pulled Doyoung by his hand to the other corner of the club. When they reached the other side, he saw a door right next to the stairs for the stage.

She pushed the door and he went out right after the girl. The street they came out to was just as he wanted — dark, and away from the crowd of the streets. But perhaps most importantly: it was totally empty.

As soon as the door was closed behind them and he made sure there were no cameras around, he pulled the girl softly from her wrist to the wall. His actions were quite smooth and sweet. He had no intentions of hurting or forcing anyone, that wasn’t the way he rolled. He would only simply find someone who wanted pleasure and fed on them. Even though that wasn’t really the pleasure the others were usually searching for, it still worked and it was harmless. At the end of it all, he would erase the other’s memory and make them believe that they had sex in the back street, and life would continue.

He put his arms around the girl’s shoulders and got closer to the girl’s neck. The girl shivered with anticipation. As he got close enough he slowly allowed his fangs to appear and immersed them to her neck. The girl was motionless for a second, stunned by the feeling but she loosened quickly and wrapped her arms around Doyoung’s neck. She left all her weight to the wall behind her, her legs giving out with the intensity. She started moaning out loudly.

Doyoung didn’t know what it was, or why it worked this way, but being fed on by a vampire always gave great pleasure to the human. It was in the nature of vampires to feed on humans, they needed the blood to survive — so it was a good thing humans found pleasure in it, too.

Doyoung kept on sucking the girl’s blood until the limit he knew very well. Even though it really pleased them, humans still had their limits and could only lose so much blood. Having many years of experience Doyoung knew how much was okay, and how much he needed. He pulled his fangs back and held the girl carefully so that she wouldn’t fall down. He then looked straight into the girl’s eyes changing them to the burning red they actually were.

“This never happened,” he said, his voice certain and powerful. “We came here, had sex and you enjoyed it and that’s it. Now go inside and forget about all of this.” He continued looking straight into her eyes. After a moment of making sure that he has successfully erased her memory, he let his eyes turn back to the dark brown they usually appeared. The girl looked absolutely lost for a second before coming to her senses, standing up and smiling at Doyoung.

“That was fun. Maybe we will do it another time again. Have fun, handsome.” She turned to the door after giving Doyoung one last wink. As Doyoung watched her leave he came in eye to eye with a man. The man panicked as Doyoung saw him. He vanished inside and closed the door.

“Fuck.” Doyoung swore as he ran passed the girl and opened the door to the club once again. Inside it seemed even more crowded than before. He was about to walk into the crowd, to try and trace the guy he had seen, when he saw a very slight movement in the door behind the now-empty DJ stand. He walked cautiously up the stairs making sure to not draw any attention and sped into the room.

In the room, he was welcomed by the very same guy he had seen seconds ago. The guy was stood next to a table covered in musical equipment. The room was small, so small that there was no space left for even one more person other than Doyoung and the other guy. The man in front of him was tall, maybe a little bit taller than Doyoung himself. He, by all means, was handsome, his face sharp and small. He wore a jean jacket on top of a white t-shirt that read ‘SAN DIEGO’.

The man had confusion and little traces of fear in his eyes. He looked at Doyoung and then past Doyoung, to where the door was. Doyoung closed up on the guy and in seconds, his eyes were gleaming red again. He stared into the man’s eyes and waited until he was looking back too.

“You will forget about whatever you saw tonight. You will forget about me, and you will never speak about any of this.” He spoke loudly, to be heard over the loud music that was playing. Then, a very unexpected thing happened:

The guy nodded.

After vampire illusions, humans would stay frozen until the vampire freed them again. But this guy was here nodding. This had never happened to Doyoung before.

Before Doyoung’s eyes were even back to their dark brown, the guy in front of him spoke.

“Yes, yes of course. I have not seen anything for sure—you don’t have to worry. I swear, I don’t even know what is going on. I will just go on and forget ab–” The boy’s ranting was cut off by Doyoung.

“Why is my illusion not working?” He asked with a voice of stone. “Are you a witch? I have never seen you around before, I do not think you are a witch. Even so, you are not from here.” 

The boy seemed even more confused and scared.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, really. I am no witch, I’ve never heard of witches. I am from here —honest, I’ve always lived in Seoul! Except I lived in America for a while when I was in middle school, in Connecticut. I swear I don’t remember much though, only the lang–” The boy had started to rant again before Doyoung cut through his words for the second time that night.

“Silence.” He said, voice as sharp as a knife. He turned his eyes red once more and tried again. “You will forget about whatever it is you saw tonight. You will forget about me, and you will never speak about any of this.” The guy in front of him didn’t look compelled by any means but he stood still. When Doyoung turned his eyes back to brown color.

“As you wish, sir,” the boy said, attempting to walk out the door. Doyoung grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Good try.” He said. The guy’s eyes lost their sparkle of hope with his words, his shoulders fell.

“What is your name?” Doyoung asked firmly.

The boy hesitated. For far too long. And then he said “James?” As if he was asking rather than saying.

“Okay then, what is your real name?” Doyoung repeated.

“What is yours?” He returned.

“That is not going to work, James.” He said, emphasizing the name.“Whatever it is you are, I can’t let you walk freely. You are coming with me.” 

The boy’s eyes filled with horror. For the first time, he pulled at his wrist which was still clasped in Doyoung’s grasp.

“What do you mean, ‘I am coming with you’? I am not coming anywhere with you. I am going home and taking a good aspirin.” He exclaimed as he tried to leave.

“Don’t worry, James,” Doyoung said. “Whatever it is that you are plotting in your head about me, isn’t true. I am not going to hurt you, or kill you. But after what you saw, I can’t let you go either.”

“Why should I trust you?” The guy said.

“You can’t. Just as I can’t trust you when you told me you would forget about tonight. I can’t make you trust me, or believe me. But I am assuring you that you won’t be hurt. Not by me at least. It is up to you if you believe me, or not. Now, we can do this either the hard way or the easy way.” Doyoung spoke in all seriousness. The guy in front of him seemed to consider his choices as he slowly nodded.

“Okay. I will come with you. But if anything happens to me and I get hurt, it’s totally on you.” He said. “Now, tell me your name.” 

Doyoung was quite satisfied with the answer that came for the guy so he simply replied.“Dongyoung. But everyone calls me Doyoung.” He started walking towards the door while still holding the guy's wrist. The latter didn’t resist. Just as Doyoung opened the door he bumped into the tall DJ from tonight. The DJ looked at the two with confusion as his confused expression slowly merged into a smug look.

“Jaehyun, I see you are leaving with this very charming man. It could have been nice if you could at least give me a call.” He said. Jaehyun was about to open his mouth before Doyoung quickly shut him up with his own words.

“Thank you…” He looked at his name tag “… John. You are not so bad yourself. If only I hadn’t come across your friend tonight,” He smiled sweetly.

“Oh, call me Johnny. And no worries, you guys have fun!” Johnny said before giving Jaehyun a wink.

Doyoung walked passed Johnny and started walking towards the exit of the club. Hand still on Jaehyun’s wrist except now they were walking next to each other, instead of Doyoung dragging the human behind him.

“So, James huh, Jaehyun? Couldn’t come up with a better name?” He teased the other.

Jaehyun, who was seemingly still scared, relaxed at least a little bit at his teasing tone.

He mumbled for Doyoung to shut up as he looked forward, following Doyoung to wherever he was taking him.

☾☆

The ride home was fast since they were able to find a taxi right in front of the club. The moment they entered the house Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and thought trying once more wouldn’t hurt and maybe with the aspect of surprise it would work this time.. He turned his eyes back to their shining red and repeated the same exact words.

“You will forget about whatever it is you saw tonight. You will forget about me, and you will never speak about any of this.”

Jaehyun seemed unfazed.

“Okay Doyoung, I really don’t know what that is supposed to do but it obviously isn’t working because I still remember everything.” Jaehyun said as he turned back and sat on one of the couches in the living room. Doyoung went ahead and sat on the couch in front of him.

“And what is that exactly?” Doyoung asked. “What do you remember? What did you even see?” 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed quickly as if he was considering what he should tell him.

“You can’t lie to me you know. I will understand. That’s one of my powers.” He lied to get the boy to tell him everything he saw.

Jaehyun scoffed. “No, you can’t. Vampires can’t detect lies.” 

“So, a vampire, huh? What makes you think that I am a vampire?”

Jaehyun’s eyes grew. He seemed like he said something he wasn’t supposed to say.

“I—I don’t — I don’t know.. I mean I know, but I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know if you are one, totally. Definitely. I just know vampires suck the blood out of people. Definitely not that I saw you doing that or something. And I know they are super fast and they hate the sun and garlic. They are also super strong and cold and they can’t go into places without being invited. They can control minds too! They can control minds and tell people to do stuff. But they can’t detect lies. Not that I am saying you are a vampire or anything it’s just that…” Jaehyun stopped talking after seeing Doyoung’s face. His face was calm, quite humored. 

“Mm-hm,” Doyoung said signaling Jaehyun to continue. 

“But I am sure you don’t want to hear about all of this, right? I shall shut up now.” He said, his hands up in the air like he was explaining something with his body rather than his words.

“Okay, so may I ask, Jaehyun, where you got all of this knowledge about vampires from? Be honest. Was it ‘Twilight’ or ‘The Vampire Diaries’?” Doyoung asked, entertainment clear in his voice.

“Hey, it wasn’t either of them okay?! I learned all of these from fanfics!” Jaehyun exclaimed.

Doyoung’s eyebrows rose even higher. His mouth formed into a smile, his face very relaxed and humored. And, oh boy, was his handsome. Like really, really handsome.

“So what did you see tonight that makes you think I am a vampire Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked, his voice like honey, even smoother when he said Jaehyun’s name. And Jaehyun answered mindlessly, not even thinking about the question, too fazed by his beautiful smile and soft voice when he said ‘Jaehyun’.

“Well, I came out just as you pulled the girl to the wall.” Jaehyun realized what he had said only milliseconds after he had said it. His eyes grew incredulously and he started ranting again.

“I mean pulled her after you were done with sucking her. No, wait I didn’t see that. I saw you pulling her as she left. I mean it seemed like you pulled her, you know. I came at the end. At the end of… nothing. Whatever it was you were doing. I mean, I didn’t see anything. I just came and left and I —”

“Do you always talk so much Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun took a long deep breath. “Only when I am scared. Or nervous. Or excited. Or curious.” He said. Doyoung’s eyebrows went down, his eyes smoothened. 

“I told you Jaehyun, you don’t have to be scared. I am not going to hurt you. If I was going to I would have already done it.” 

“Then why am I here? You obviously cannot erase my mind. Are you gonna keep me here forever?” 

“Of course not. We are waiting for a friend of mine whom I’ve already called. I believe he might have a solution.”

“Oh,” was all Jaehyun said, calmer now. He seemed to believe he wasn’t going to get hurt, or at least he wasn’t as tense as he was before. But he kept on looking curiously at Doyoung.

“Okay, my friend is not coming any time soon and I have nothing else to do anyways. Ask whatever you want to ask,” He said. Jaehyun’s eyes shined. 

“Are you really a vampire? Or something else? You made fun of the things I said about vampires. So what can you really do? Are you something else? Who is your friend that is coming? What is he gonna do that is going to help me? How old are you? Are you like 1,000 years old? Oh my god. Do you really feed with only blood? Oh! And! Why was that girl enjoying what you did to her so much? She was moaning and it seemed like she was really enjoying it. Why was that? Was she harmed anyway? She seemed okay but is she gonna be alright, or does it have after effects?”

“Okay, Jaehyun, that was way too many questions all at once. I am gonna need you to repeat those one at a time so that I can actually answer them.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Jaehyun said.

“It’s okay” Doyoung chuckled slightly. “Now I have seen how you talk a lot when you are excited too.”

Jaehyun seemed to be getting more relaxed and less scared by second. He leant back in his seat and nodded. “Yup! You will get used to it eventually.” 

“So to answer your first question; yes, I am a vampire. And I made fun of your knowledge about vampires because you don’t have any. I don’t know what those movies, or fanfics, or wherever you learnt it from has taught you but they taught you really badly.”

“What is the truth then? Jaehyun asked curiously.

“And why should I tell you that?” Doyoung replied, challenge blatant in his voice.

Jaehyun didn’t budge. Instead a smug look formed on his face. “Well you are telling me you will not harm me, and I am here but I don’t have any assurance other than your words. I deserve to at least know what I’m up against, right? Also, if you are eventually going to erase my mind about all of this, telling me wouldn’t change anything.”

Doyoung considered his words for only a second. Jaehun was smart and there was nothing Doyoung could argue against. So he shrugged.

“First of all, we don’t do any of the things they say we do in those dumb movies. We can go into houses without invitation, we can eat garlic, we can go into the sun and we are not super cold. We are not extremely strong or fast. We are just like normal humans. Except we do need to feed with blood, and we can actually manipulate people's minds. We can erase them or make them believe something that’s not real. We are supernatural, or dead if you like, so we do live for a very long time. And that’s it, we’re not much different to you. And you might be cold if you are dead, but you don’t have to be dead. Some of us are just born as a vampire. And in that case, if you are born and not created, you would have warm skin just like humans. Also, we do eat too, actually we can’t live without food — I told you we are not too different and eating does make us feel better. Just not as much as blood I guess. Oh! And I am not 1,000 but you are not learning my age.” Doyoung explained.“Now ask the other questions if you want because I really don’t remember what they were.” 

“Okay, so who is your friend that you called? Is he a vampire too? What is he gonna do? And what is taking him so long for god's sake?” Jaehyun asked.

“They are actually two. I am not going to tell you their names because that is their decision. Only one is a vampire, the other isn’t. They are going to erase your mind or find out why I can’t do it and solve the problem. It is kind of their... speciality, if I may say. And they are taking so long probably because I called them in the ass hours of the night, and they were sleeping—and they live on the other side of the city. So, the best we can do is hope they will actually come tonight and not go back to sleep.”

“And what if they do go back to sleep, and they don’t come today?” 

“Well, then you will have to stay here. Why? Did you have other plans for the night? Or tomorrow morning?” Doyoung asked this time. Jaehyun debated his answer for a second.

“Not really. I don’t have work tomorrow morning since it’s saturday. And obviously I didn’t have plans tonight, but I still don’t think I should stay. I mean my roommate Johnny might get worried or something.” Jaehyun said.

“Johnny? The Johnny from the club? Oh, Jaehyun, I really don’t think he would expect you home tonight. From his words, it seemed like the opposite. He really seemed to believe we would be sleeping together.” Doyoung’s words turned Jaehyun’s face a light red. 

He cleaned his throat slightly before talking again. “Yes, but… I mean no matter how many times you told me you wouldn’t harm me, I guess I’m still not really fond of the idea of staying at a random guy’s house. Especially if they are a vampire. I mean… no offense. It’s just…” 

“It’s okay.” Doyoung ended Jaehyun’s suffering. “None taken. I understand. Let’s just hope that they will come over tonight.”

The room got uncomfortably quiet.

“Oh! OH! Just one more question. Is that girl alright? Nothing happened to her right?”

“Nope, she is safe and sound. I would never hurt any human just for the means of my feeding. It isn’t even a painful thing for the victim. If anything, they enjoy it a lot.” Doyoung answered his question, shrugging.

“Oh yeah. What is that? She was moaning like crazy and she seemed to be, like, really enjoying it. Why is that? How does it feel when a vampire feeds on you?” 

“Well, honestly, I don’t know. I have never been fed on. I was usually on the opposite side of the situation. And usually humans never remember it long enough to talk about it. We usually directly erase their memories. Or some… prefer… some other things, unfortunately.”

“What other things?” Jaehyun asked.

“I don’t think you would want to know, Jaehyun.”

“But I do.”

“It is not pleasant.”

“Tell me.”

“You are too curious for your own good. You know that right?”

“Doyoung, just tell me.”

“They just — “ Doyoung thanked the doorbell and immediately stood up.“These must be my friends!” He rushed to the door. 

Jaehyun watched Doyoung opened the door to reveal the two guys behind it. One of the guys was tall, as tall as Doyoung himself and the other guy was even taller. The shorter man’s hair was fire red, and he pulled it off well. He had a very sharp jawline, his whole face intimidating. The other man, on the other hand, looked much softer than his shorter counterpart. He had gentle facial features with a button-shaped nose. His eyes had a spark to them which made him seem very cute and he had very nicely shaped blonde hair. 

Doyoung let the two guys in. The red haired one spoke first. 

“Kim Dongyoung you better have a very great fucking reason to call us both here at 3am in the morning,” his voice was rough, harsh and low. 

“I do.” Doyoung replied shortly.

“And I believe it has something to do with this very handsome guy you have right here?” The blonde guy asked. His voice was the opposite of the other guy. It was very soothing and calm.

“Yes, yes it does.” 

“You better not tell me that you overfed or something.” The angry guy said, now looking at Jaehyun with something else in his eyes Jaehyun could not name. He got closer to Jaehyun and looked around him. Eventually he lifted his eyes and took Jaehyun’s head in his hands.

“You don’t seem injured or weak anyhow. Are you okay? Do you feel a little dizzy?” He asked and with his question his intimidating image shattered down in front of Jaehyun’s eyes. He now realized that the thing in the guy’s eyes were worry.

“I am okay. Doyoung didn’t harm me.” He spoke up. 

“Why would I harm him, oh my god. Your lack of belief in me is outstanding. When have I ever harmed anyone?” Doyoung asked. 

“He is right darling, Doyoung never over does it. I suppose there is another problem. What is it?” The taller guy asked.

Doyoung inhaled before starting to speak. He looked at Jaehyun and walked away to sit down on the couch right after.

“Okay so today I went out to feed. I found a girl and did what I usually do. James right here decided he wanted to watch me and I saw him right after I was done. I found him and did what I usually do, and tried to erase his mind but it didn’t work. I don’t know why. I tried multiple times but my trick seems to have zero effect on him so I didn’t know what to do and thought you would have a solution, or maybe you could do something.” He finished explaining. 

“Oh wait, he doesn’t seem to be affected? At all?” The red haired guy asked. Doyoung shook his head.

“How much of it did he see? What does he know?” The other guy asked. They were talking as if Jaehyun was not there so Jaehyun spoke up instead to remind them.

“I saw him feed and erase his mind and I know he is a vampire but I swear I won’t tell anyone. He didn’t even do anything bad to the girl. The girl seemed fine. I really won’t tell anyone anything. I don’t even have enough people to tell you know? Like who am I gonna tell? And it’s not like anyone would believe me. They would probably just think that I was really drunk and forget about it, you know. You shouldn’t worry so much. I will just leave really and you don't have to worry about anything.” 

“Okay so why are you talking so much now? Are you scared again James?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun blushed.

“N-no.” Jaehyun mumbled. Doyoung rose his eyebrows. “Okay maybe a little.” He said instead. “But in my defense, I don’t know these people! And for the love of god, stop calling me James.” 

“Well isn’t that how you introduce yourself to people you just met, or did I read that wrong? Anyways, you don’t have to worry, I told you before, I won’t let anything hurt you when I am around.” He reassured . A weird sense of relaxation settled in Jaehyun’s stomach.

“What are you even going to do? You were the one who told me vampires don’t have super speed or strength or anything. It’s not like you are super buff or anything. I bet I could fight better than you do.” Jaehyun said. Just to tease and trigger Doyoung. It seemed to have worked because Doyoung smirked and a smug smile spread to his face.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t count on it too much. I am stronger than I seem. And if that is really the case, why are you so scared of me?” Doyoung snapped back.

“I am not scared of you.” Jaehyun said with a daring look in his eyes. “I was before when I thought you had super strength and I thought you were gonna kill me. Now I don’t,” He said voice steady and certain. “Plus you continuously tell me you are not going to let anything hurt me. Honestly it doesn’t really make me scared of you.” He smiled.

Right when Doyoung was about to say something the taller guy spoke up. Jaehyun had forgotten that they were there.

“I don’t want to interrupt but it doesn’t really seem like you have a problem with this guy Doyoungie. Mostly it just seems like you two are flirting, and that we are interrupting something. And even though that is very cute and great for you, you woke us up in the middle of the night so it’s just a little annoying.” Jaehyun turned red again.

“Anyways yes, can you do something and see if you can erase his memories or at least figure out why I cannot seem to erase his memories or replace them.” Doyoung said.

The guy nodded. The red haired guy turned to Jaehyun.

“Okay and by the way, if your name isn’t James what is it?” He asked. “I am Taeyong.” 

“Oh! And I’m Jungwoo,” Jungwoo exclaimed.

Jaehyun hesitated for a second but then he decided that no one seemed threatening.“I am Jaehyun.” 

“Okay great, Jaehyun. Now is it possible for you to excuse us three for a second so that we can speak for a short while?” Taeyong asked.

“Uhmm… okay I guess.” Jaehyun agreed, before turning to Doyoung. “Where is the bathroom again?” 

Doyoung showed him the bathroom so Jaehyun walked there. As soon as he was out of eyesight in the corridor he stopped, and got as close as he can to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Why isn’t your charm working?” Taeyong asked.

“I don’t know but it just feels like he has a charm around him. Maybe someone is protecting him or there is a protection spell around him. I thought he was also a witch in the beginning but the way he speaks and talks… honestly he just seems clueless. I don’t even know. I was just thinking maybe it was… you know.” Doyoung explained.

Jaehyun heard a very sharp inhale and a high pitched squeal.

“Do you really think he is the one? After all of these years?” Jungwoo asked.

“I am not sure but you know my illusions. They work on nearly everyone, they are strong.” Doyoung replied.

“But you said he isn’t a witch?” Taeyong spoke this time. 

“I said he doesn’t seem like one. And you know after that many lifetimes, it is always possible that he is human now. That is why I called you guys. I need to know.” 

“Do you think you can do something?” He heard Taeyong say again. He imagined it was directed towards Jungwoo.

“I think I can find something out but I don’t know if I can break a spell around him or make him forget everything. We will have to see. So why don’t you come out now Jaehyun, so I’ll see what I can do. I know you are listening.” Jaehyun froze in his spot. He didn’t move for a couple of seconds before he slowly stood up and sheepishly came out of the corridor.

Doyoung looked at him with narrowed eyes. “This is the second time tonight Jaehyun. You really like to spy on me when you shouldn’t.” Doyoung said. Jaehyun decided to only shrug since he couldn't come up with a smart come back.

“Okay let’s see. You don’t have to be afraid of me okay, lovely. I am just gonna see why this is happening?” Jungwoo spoke up as soft and sweetly as he was and Jaehyun could only nod. He had no clue what was going on, and what had happened throughout the whole night. 

Jungwoo moved his hands close around Jaehyun and said a couple of weird things that didn’t sound like any language Jaehyun had ever heard. And suddenly there was a little cloud of purple around his hands, his eyes turned purple too. Jungwoo continued speaking but now he seemed like he was in some kind of trance. 

After a couple of seconds later Jungwoo suddenly stopped. The cloud suddenly disappeared and his eyes turned their normal color.

Jungwoo slowly looked up. He didn’t say anything he just looked at Doyoung and nodded.

“Are you sure? A hundred percent?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun looked at both of them with a confused face.

“Jaehyun is human for sure. About the other thing… well... I cannot tell you a hundred percent but still I would recognize that charm anywhere. It’s strong. Very strong. It is nearly impossible for it to be someone else.” Jungwoo answered him. 

“You know there is always one way to make sure.” Taeyong said. He slowly turned to Jaehyun who was listening to the conversation quietly. He seemed totally lost and confused.

“Jaehyun could you please show us you left shoulder?” He asked.

“M-m-my left shoulder? Why?” Jaehyun was totally surprised by the request but also unsettled.

“You have a birthmark there, don’t you?” Doyoung spoke lowly. His looks were different from before now. They were filled with limitless emotions, none of which Jaehyun could pick out. 

He nodded slowly and lifted the arm of his t-shirt up until his shoulder was totally visible. And right there in the middle of his left shoulder, stood his little crescent moon birthmark. 

It was a weird birthmark. He knew that. As a kid, his family had always complimented it and it was very unique. It was weird but Jaehyun loved it. He had always thought it was beautiful, somehow protecting. 

After Jaehyun showed them his birthmark, a bigger silence was born. Jungwoo and Taeyong worriedly looked at each other and then simultaneously turned to face Doyoung. But Doyoung wasn’t looking at them. Doyoung’s eyes were fixed on his shoulder. After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, Jaehyun slowly shook off his shoulder and pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt down. He wanted to say something, ask questions, know why Doyoung was looking at him the way he was. With eyes full of longing and ruefulness. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t dare to speak or ask any questions. So instead, he stood there and looked at Doyoung, who was now looking into his eyes. For moments, his eyes were bare, but the next second he brought down his walls and cleared his throat. He turned to Taeyong and Jungwoo who were looking at him in concern.

“Well, okay, that explains my question. Now all of you can go home.” Doyoung said.

“Doyoung— Taeyong started but Doyoung cut his words.

“I am fine Yong. It’s okay. You should go back home. You have a long ride and you wouldn’t want to make the others worry. I will be fine.” 

“Okay, but what about Jaehyun?” Jungwoo asked.

“Yes,” Jaehyun cut in, voice filled with confusion. “What about me?” 

“Well you can go too.”

“What?” Jaehyun asked in a whisper, surprised. “I can just go? You are not scared I will tell anyone?” 

“No. Not anymore. Wasn’t it you who said no one will believe you if you told anyone anyways. You can go home.” Doyoung answered.

Jaehyun was absolutely stunned and so very confused. He was not dumb, he knew that something he didn’t understand was going around and he was really wanted to know what it was that changed the whole atmosphere and Doyoung’s actions. He wanted to know what was wrong with his birthmark.

He was trying to leave and go home all night and now that he was able to go home, he didn’t want to.

“Are you seriously going to send this guy home alone at this hour? Who knows where he lives. The streets are not safe at this hour of the day. Didn’t you promise him that he wouldn’t be hurt.” Jungwoo spoke softly. Jaehyun could see that his main objective wasn’t his safety but rather that was an extra. 

Doyoung was quiet for a short time and then he turned and looked at Jaehyun. His eyes softened.

“Yes, that is true. You can stay here for the night Jaehyun. It’s not safe at these hours outside. But you are free to go tomorrow.”

Jaehyun was dying to ask questions or say anything, try to make sense of everything that was going on in that moment but he didn’t dare to say anything. He slowly nodded. 

“Okay then, we will get going.” Jungwoo said as he got a hold of Taeyong’s hand. He started walking to the door.

“Thank you for coming.” Doyoung said. They walked to the door and opened. Jaehyun stayed where he was, not moving a muscle. He was able to see that they were talking but he was not able to hear what they were saying. 

He tried to gather his thoughts. He shook his head and got rid of all the thoughts that were going around in his brain at that moment. It had been a wild night and overthinking would be the worst thing he could do in that moment. So he cleared his mind and got out of the trance and position he has been in for the past couple of moments. He turned to the door which was now closed. Doyoung was silently standing there looking at him. He could see that Doyoung also needed a moment to think. A moment alone but he didn’t know what to do. Doyoung was the first one to talk.

“Okay so I can give you some spare clothes. Would you like to go to sleep? You must be tired. Or would you like coffee?” He asked. 

“Yes some comfortable clothes sound nice thank you. And… well… I really don’t think I can sleep now, so some coffee sounds really nice thank you.” 

Doyoung nodded, “Okay follow me” 

Doyoung started walking to the hallway that Jaehyun was in when he was supposed to be in the bathroom. Jaehyun wasn’t paying attention at all when he first came to the hallway so now he was looking at it more carefully. 

In the hallway, there was a door at the very end, it was the bathroom. Next to the bathroom, there was one more door, the door was open and inside there was only one neatly done bed and a little wardrobe. The room looked empty like it wasn’t being used at all.

Must be a guest room. 

Instead of that room Doyoung started walking to the other side of the hallway. When Jaehyun looked that way, he was able to see that there was a staircase. The staircase went up and it was spiralling. Jaehyun followed Doyoung up the stairs. The second floor wasn’t big it only had two doors which were right next to each other. 

Doyoung aimed at the door which was to the tight and opened the door. Jaehyun followed him inside. The room was a dressing room. It was filled with clothes and shoes and had a couple of mirrors. Jaehyun couldn’t help but realize that most of the clothes were black or very dark shades. 

Doyoung took black sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt and handed it to Jaehyun. 

“You can wear these and get comfortable. When you get dressed you can go into my room.” He pointed at the door that was on the other end of the room compared to the other door. “I will make us some coffee and come back.” He finished his words and left the room.

Jaehyun took his time getting dressed. He observed the room. He noticed that there was a watch collection displayed in the table in the middle of the room. All of the watches inside looked very fancy and expensive. After going around the room a little bit more, he changed his clothes to the comfortable clothes Doyoung had given him. He walked to the door at the back of the room that Doyoung had pointed and went into the other room.

The moment he went into the room Jaehyun was frozen at spot. Doyoung’s house was at the 40th floor of a building and the room in front of him was surrounded by windows. The view of the city at night was the most beautiful thing Jaehyun had seen in his entire life. The bed was against the wall the door was in, another door was on the other side of the bed. The room didn’t have much in it, mostly just windows. Jaehyun rose his head to realize that the ceiling was also made of glass. It was like he was on top of a cloud. It was truly beautiful.

Jaehyun walked to the middle of the room and got close to the window. The lights of the city were extremely shiny. The whole city was just a bundle of light. In between all the night lights and buildings, Jaehyun could see the Han river. Even though it was nearly 4am in the morning, the streets were alive. 

Jaehyun simply stood there, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful view. He stood there and lost his sense of time. He didn’t even realize Doyoung who came into the room with two cups of coffee.

Doyoung slowly put the two coffee cups to the bedside table, and stood next to Jaehyun. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked.

“It is magnificent.” Jaehyun whispered. He turned to look at Doyoung. Doyoung was staring out of the window just like he was. He seemed troubled, lost in thoughts. Jaehyun watched him instead.

Doyoung was truly a view to watch too.

His face was like sculpted specially by the gods. His eyelashes were long, his jawline somewhat defined. His lips were plump and looked perfectly pink on his pale skin. 

Doyoung slowly turned his head to look at Jaehyun too. Jaehyun didn’t turn his head or act like he wasn’t looking. He kept his stare at Doyoung, but now looking directly into his eyes. His dark brown eyes which reflected the lights of outside perfectly. 

He started leaning in. 

They both leaned in until they were only a breath away from each other. Until they could feel each others breath on their lips. And suddenly it stopped. 

Doyoung took a step back and turned his gaze away from Jaehyun’s eyes. He cleared his throat. 

“So, uhh, I brought some coffee and can stay here if you want. The view is really pretty here.” He said. 

Jaehyun was really confused but he knew that asking wouldn’t gain him any answers. So instead he just nodded and said “Yeah, okay, I like it here let’s stay here.” 

Instead of walking back to the bed he simply got on his knees where he was standing and layed on the floor, looking at the stars. 

Doyoung brought the coffee he had made for them and sat down next to him. 

“So Jaehyun, you said you don’t have work tomorrow. You work? What do you do?” Doyoung asked.

“I work in a parfumerie. Only on specific days though, I have to go to classes also.” 

“Oh so you are still a student? How old are you?” 

“Yeah, I am a final year student in chemistry. I am twenty-three, I want to be a perfumer.” 

“A perfumer? Really?” Doyoung looked totally taken aback.

“Yes. Why is it so surprising?” Jaehyun asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that I do something related to perfumes too, that’s all.”

“What do you do?” 

“I am the founder and the owner Mystery Perfumes.” Doyoung said simply. Jaehyun froze on the spot. He looked at Doyoung with incredulous eyes.

“Mystery Perfumes?” Doyoung nodded.

“The Mystery Perfumes?”

“Mm-hm.” 

“Are you serious?” He asked.

“Very serious.”

“But Mystery Perfumes was founded at least 100 years ago. You aren’t 100.”

Doyoung looked at him with amusement filled eyes. “I am a vampire sweetheart, I don’t age. Or die.”

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun breathed. “Then how old are you exactly?” 

“Very old.”

“How old?”

“Around 200 years. 196 to be exact.” Jaehyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The man that stood in front of him was 196 years old. Everything he believed to be impossible until that night was coming true, and he had been through so many shocks in just one day that he felt the exhaustion get to him.

There was a long and peaceful silence for a while, Jaehyun felt his eyes get heavier with every passing second. 

“Hey, Doyoung,” He said, voice very low and sleepy. “Before you said some vampires choose to do other things when feeding. They do something different than you do. What was it?”

“Are you sure you want to hear it?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun nodded.

“Some of them prefer to… kill their victims. Even though it’s totally not necessary. Actually the nature of the feeding is supposed to be something that is enjoyable for both sides. It usually is. But some vampires over do it and they end up killing the human.” He explained.

“Is that what your friends were talking about when they first came? Over feeding?” 

“Yes.”

“They also said that you never over feed and you have never done it before.”

“That is true. I don’t do things for only my pleasure. I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” 

And awkwardly enough, even though they had just met that night with very crazy events, Jaehyun believed him. There was this weird sense of trust he had towards Doyoung. He slowly felt himself drift off on the floor, not having even touched his coffee.

☾☆

Doyoung lifted Jaehyun. It wasn’t easy since he was a grown-up tall man but still Doyoung was stronger than he seemed. He took Jaehyun to the bed and laid down comfortably, pulling the blankets over him before quickly leaving the room..

He went to the kitchen directly. He walked out of the balcony door and walked until the very end of the balcony.

He wanted to go to his special place. His lonely place.

When he reached the very end, he reached up and pulled the well-hidden ladder from the side of the balcony. The ladder was only for his floor and was an easy way to go to the roof of the whole building.

He climbed the ladder and got up to the rooftop. He could see the windows of his bedroom from where he was standing, even though he could not see the inside. They were on the other side the rooftop and the rooftop was surrounded by railings to prevent people from slipping or falling.

Doyoung walked the heavy locked door that he had never seen opened before. He knew that the ladder was the end of the stairs of the 40 floored building, but no one ever used the stairs, or even came up to the last floor other than his friends and him.

His apartment was on the top floor and was the only apartment on that floor. No one knew of the roof and Doyoung loved it. He had always loved high places. The view was just as pretty as it was from his bedroom, but up here he could also feel the rush of the heavy wind on his body. He could feel the adrenaline rush of knowing he was in an extremely high place and how no one else than him know of here.

It made it special.

He walked to the end and rested his elbows on the railing. He looked at the city lights and the beauty of the endless night. It was gorgeous.

He felt himself get lost in between his thoughts.

He thought of nearly 150 years ago. He thought of the night he had met Yoonoh.

It wasn’t a chilly night like it was today. On the contrary, it was a very bright and warm spring day. It was after the war and the country was slowly healing. He first saw him in a big brunch one of his friends had held.

The brunch was only for supernaturals so he knew that he was special but honestly, he had thought he was a vampire. He looked so eternal, so wise. He had thought that he must have been immortal.

Well he wasn’t. It didn’t take him long to find out that Yoonoh was a witch. A very, very strong one at that. Witches, just like vampires, were immortal. Or they lived for excessive amounts of times, over 200-300 years. But Yoonoh wasn’t like them.

Yoonoh wasn’t immortal. He had the lifespan of a normal human.

Doyoung loved him still. He loved him like it was going to last forever. Their love was big, truly remarkable. They both loved each other, the kind to be found in stories. 

But, like all stories it had an end.

They lived together and loved each other until Yoonoh’s last breath.

Yoonoh died at the age of 87 from old age, just like every average human being does.

And Doyoung remembered his last words 150 years after it, too. He still remembered the promise.

“When I die, I am going to be reborn. I am going to be reborn but it won’t be me. It will be my next life and it will be different. I will be a whole new person independent from now, but I will still carry pieces of myself.

I will carry my moon and my never-ending spell. I will be different but the spell will stay, the next me won’t be affected by vampires also. I do not know if they will look like me, or if they will be a witch like me. I don’t know which form or gender or dreams I will be born with, but still it will be my second life. If my spell works, if my second life still has my crescent moon spell, they should also have what I was ought to have but didn’t. They shall have my immortality.

My dear Doyoung-ah, I don’t know who I will be in my next life but would you still find me? Would you still wait for me? It won’t be the same me, so I cannot ask you to love me when I am different either. When I am someone else. But will you still wait for me to find you? Because I believe that no matter who I turn out to be, my spell and I will always seek for you. My moon will find your star. My soul will seek yours. My world will collide on yours. Will you wait for me still, my love?”

Remembering Yoonoh’s last words Doyoung’s hand unconsciously went to his shoulder. He scrubbed his shoulder right where his star stood. The star Yoonoh made to connect them forever. The scar that was him, and always brought him together with his love.

And here he was, in the form of a young man called Jaehyun. A young man who loved perfumes and who studied Chemistry, a young man who talked a lot and rambled when he was scared or nervous or excited or happy, a young man who was definitely smart and very fascinating.

But all in all. He was not Yoonoh.

He was different. He was the new life of Yoonoh, but Yoonoh was gone. And Doyoung knew that, he always had. He knew that even though his love was reborn, it would still be a different person.

He had promised Yoonoh that he would wait in Seoul for his next life to find him. Now, after 150 years, it had found him. And Doyoung had never been more confused.

He always thought about finding him. Finding this new guy but he never thought of the after.

What now?

Now that he had found him, could he finally go on with his life? Could he finally stop waiting? Could he maybe start travelling again? Could he live differently?

Could he finally fall in love again?

He thought about all of it over and over again until he saw the first light of the morning rise. Until he couldn’t think anymore. And finally, he decided.

He decided that now that he had fulfilled his promise and found the moon to his star, he could move on. He could finally let his past go and live as he should.

He decided to let the flow go, and live as he wanted.

☾☆

Jaehyun woke up in a completely unknown setting. His brain wasn’t able to quite understand what was going on for the first couple of seconds and he panicked about where he was. Then, moments from the last night started coming back. And he panicked even more. He looked around to realize that he wasn’t on the floor despite having fallen asleep there, but he was on Doyoung’s bed. He wondered how he had ended up in the bed but figured that Doyoung probably carried him when he fell asleep. But how could he carry him around so easily and lift him up? Jaehyun was heavy.

Aha extreme strength. I knew it!

He slowly got off the bed and took his phone which was still on the floor, probably having fallen off from his pocket. He stretched a little and walked to the door. He took a last look in the room to observe how it was totally astonishing even in the morning and stepped out.

He felt delicious smells coming from downstairs. He walked down the stairs slowly.

Just as he reached the end of the hallway and was about to step into the living room, he heard Doyoung talk from the connected kitchen.

‘You didn’t hear me wrong Yuta. Now that he has found me, I am going to leave the past and move on.’

‘…’

‘No, I am not fucking with you. I mean it.’

‘…’

‘Yes, I am going to leave everything behind and just live as I wish.’

‘…’

‘Well, you don’t have to believe me now. You will see.’

‘…’

‘I am making breakfast for Jaehyun.’

‘…’

‘Yeah, I at least owe him a good breakfast. We truly confused the guy a lot yesterday. I am still very astonished by the fact that he hasn’t showered me with questions already.’

‘…’

‘No, he didn’t. He actually seemed more surprised and more curious about the company than the events of yesterday. He really is a very interesting guy.’

‘…’

‘Yes, Yuta, in a good way.’

Jaehyun felt his cheeks blush. He thought that was enough eavesdropping on their conversation and walked into the living room, following the smells from the kitchen. As he walked in he locked eyes with Doyoung who was currently putting pancakes on a plate.

‘Uhm, Yuta I will call you later.’ He said quickly as he clicked on his headphones and took them off.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He asked.

He nodded “Yes, definitely. Your bed is more comfortable than it seems.”

“Yeah? And I thought it would definitely be more comfortable then the floor so I laid you there.”

“Yeah about that… I thought you said you didn’t have super strength. If you do not have super strength how did you carry me to the bed, huh?” He asked as he reached the kitchen. He stood on the other side of the counter and gave Doyoung a suspicious look.

“I do not. But you aren’t extremely heavy, you know? I don’t have super strength but I am quite strong by build. It wasn’t that hard, you are not that heavy.” He said with a smug look.

“What do you mean I am not heavy? I don’t work out four times a week for you to call me light. If you don’t have super strength, I bet I could beat you at arm wrestling.” He gave Doyoung his most challenging look.

Doyoung raised one eyebrow. He took both the plates he had made ready on the counter in between them, and put them on the counter at his back. Then turning back to Jaehyun, he put his right arm on the counter in formation for a wrestle. He returned a challenging look back at Jaehyun.

Well now, Jaehyun did say he would win in an arm wrestle, but he didn’t think that they would actually do it. He looked at Doyoung and was intimidated for a second, but then he remembered Doyoung didn’t have super strength. At least he said he didn’t. That meant he actually had a chance. Jaehyun was strong, he liked working out, and he liked working out to keep healthy and in form.

He gained his confidence back and walked up to the counter with determined eyes. Doyoung seemed to be surprised by how unbroken his confidence was. Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand and placed his left hand under his right elbow and shrugged.

Doyoung got serious. He also placed his left hand under Jaehyun’s elbow and counted.

“3, 2, 1!”

They started to wrestle. It wasn’t a short game or an easy win for either of them. They kept going for a long, long time but at one-point Jaehyun felt his arm get tired a little. At the exact same moment Jaehyun felt his arm get tired for a short second, Doyoung attacked with a bigger force. In seconds, Jaehyun’s hand was touching the counter.

Doyoung gave him a victory smile. But the thing was, Jaehyun didn’t like to lose. At all. And he got very whiny when he lost.

“See! I knew it! You have super strength! That is why you won over me!” He exclaimed.

Doyoung looked at him with incredulous eyes.

“What super power? Well, I know for a fact that I don’t have it. Are you being salty now? Can’t you accept defeat Jaehyunie?” Doyoung was teasing him. He knew that. But he still got riled up.

“No, I am definitely not being salty. And of course, I can accept defeat. I am just saying that wasn’t even my strong arm and that’s why you won. I am left handed. Let’s do a left arm one and you will see I’ll win.” He said.

Doyoung laughed at him and smiled. Then shrugged. “Well… left hand is not my strong arm. I don’t think it is necessary to do a second match. I mean if you can accept defeat it should be fine, right?” he lifted his eyebrows. He was playing with Jaehyun but it was working.

“Okay, sure, sure. Cool, cool, cool, cool. I am totally fine with that. Sure, I can totally accept defeat it’s no biggie. I mean it’s okay, right? If you don’t want to do the other arm, that’s okay. I am just saying I would win if we had done the left arm. It’s my strong suit. But still, it is totally fine if we don’t do it. I am not salty at all. It’s all good.” He realized he had been ranting just after he stopped and Doyoung released a big laugh.

“You are really cute.” He said as he placed his left arm on the table this time.

“Well, go on then. Let’s see if you can actually win on the left arm. No sulking if you lose though.” He said.

He got the formation for the wrestle again and looked at Doyoung in the eye. “I won’t lose.”

He lost.

“How?

Doyoung kept laughing.

“How are you so strong in both arms, what the hell. I am telling you, you have super strength. Maybe you don’t know it but I am definitely positive. How did you win twice? I am usually unbeatable!”

“Well, you see, I myself am unbeatable too. And I think I just proved that.” Doyoung said, obviously enjoying the situation.

Jaehyun sat down on the chair that was right next to him and put his elbows at the counter, still sulking a little. Doyoung smiled and turned back.

“May I offer some pancakes and a breakfast to be forgiven?” He said as he turned around with two full plates.

He placed one of them in front of Jaehyun and put some jam, Nutella and maple syrup in between them. The plate had a lot of pancakes, some fruit, cheese and olives. It looked like a delicious breakfast.

“Would you prefer some tea or coffee? I could also give you some juice.” Doyoung said.

“What are you going to have?” Jaehyun asked, unsure of which one to choose. He was always very indecisive.

“I prefer juice in the morning. It’s always fresh and cold and nice.”

“Okay then I will have that.” Jaehyun said without even looking at Doyoung. He was too focused on the food on his plate.

He was putting on some maple syrup on a pancake when Doyoung placed a glass filled with a bright red liquid in front of him. Jaehyun first looked at the drink for a long time before looking up to see Doyoung take a sip from it. He kept looking at Doyoung questioningly.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Doyoung asked. He quickly glanced at the drink and then turned his stare to Doyoung.

Doyoung looked at him in confusion for a second and then his eyes gleamed with realization. As soon as he realized what Jaehyun was thinking, he could not contain his laughter and started laughing like crazy.

It took a while for him to be able to stop whilst Jaehyun still looked at him in horror.

“Your mind is truly something else Jaehyunie. That is not blood, why would I give you blood? Also no vampire just stock blood in their houses like that, that would be pointless. This is just cherry juice,” He said as he kept on laughing.

“Why don’t you stock blood? Wouldn’t that be more practical? You could eat whenever you wanted so you wouldn’t have to find victims?”

“We don’t have to feed that much. Once in a while is enough. It’s only the best when it's from the source. It’s amazing from the human body itself.”

“Oh— Okay.” Jaehyun said, obviously restraining himself from another very long list of questions.

Doyoung huffed, his laugh now lost, and looked at Jaehyun expectantly. Jaehyun started eating his pancakes. Doyoung joined him and they started eating.

“I can feel the questions radiating from your mind Jaehyun. Go ahead, ask what you want. But only one at a time please,” he said.

Jaehyun’s eyes shot up and he seemed to be debating if he should act cool or ask the questions he had. His curiosity must have won over the other part since he opened his mouth to ask questions.

“You said you don’t have to feed that much. How much exactly do you have to feed? Every other day or something like that?”

“No, not at all actually. Active vampires who do more physical things usually need feeding more since their energy drains faster. The same goes with vampires who have abilities. Like the mind manipulation I have. Not every vampire has that power. Most vampires are just like humans. They are just immortal and have their fangs and nothing else different. Only some of us have the ability to manipulate minds. And when you have that power it drains your energy faster.

“But blood isn’t like normal food. Food is supposed to give you energy and that is what vampires need blood for too. We can also get energy from normal nutrients. We just need blood also once in a while. Most vampires only need it once in a month or even once in two months. With me, I need it mostly like once in two weeks. But that’s only because I can manipulate minds. And I can last longer if I don’t use my power at all. Changes according to how much I use it.” He finished.

Jaehyun looked at him.

“So, since you tried to control my mind multiple times yesterday, will you need blood sooner than usual?”

“Exactly! You are a fast learner.” Doyoung answered.

“Why does it taste better from the human itself?”

“Because it’s fresh.”

“Does it have any effects on the human? Do they suffer from anything?”

“Not if you stop at the right place. And believe me, if you don’t want to, it’s very hard to overdo it. You get enough blood way before the human starts to lose too much blood. Most of the time they don’t even get nauseous. It only hurts just for one very short second when the fangs enter but it’s very short lived. The pleasure replaces it quickly. And at the end they don’t even have a scar.” Doyoung explained.

Jaehyun stopped after the explanation for a very short second. Then looked back at Doyoung a second after.

“Can you feed on me?” With that question, the raspberry Doyoung had just eaten got stuck in his throat. He started coughing, very startled by the unexpected question. He coughed for a long while until he was actually able to form a sentence.

“What do you mean?” He asked back very confused.

“Can you feed on me? I want to try it too.” Jaehyun answered back, all too innocently.

“Why would you even want that? Aren’t you scared that I would kill you or drink all your blood?”

“No, why would I? It was you who told me that I wouldn’t get hurt multiple times. And it was you again, who told me it doesn’t hurt at all but instead it is very pleasant. That’s why I want to try it. You said it gave the human a lot of pleasure and the girl really seemed to be enjoying it too. I want to try it,” he answered seriously.

“No.” Doyoung said. Voice unfaltering.

“But why? You said it was harmless.”

“No.”

“But—”

“Jaehyun, no. I don’t even need to feed right now. I won’t do it.” His voice was certain and it was obvious from every aspect that he was not going to change his mind.

“Okay, but this fight is not over.” Jaehyun said, giving up only for now.

They continued to make breakfast and chat for the following hours. Eventually, they were done, and after helping Doyoung with the dishes and getting back to his own clothes, Jaehyun was leaving the apartment.

As Doyoung walked with Jaehyun to the door, there was a deafening silence. As they reached the door, Doyoung stopped Jaehyun.

“I don’t think I have to tell you this but you cannot tell anyone about this. About the vampires and everything that happened yesterday night.” He said.

Jaehyun nodded. “Yes, yes alright. Now let’s get to the actual topic.” Jaehyun said. Doyoung looked at him curiously.

“When and where are you taking me to a date?” Jaehyun said simply as he shrugged.

And for the second time that morning, Doyoung choked from being surprised.

“What? Y-you want me to take you on a date?” He asked, a bit too surprised to keep his voice straight.

“Well, do you want to take me on a date?” Jaehyun asked flirtingly.

Doyoung was a stuttering mess. “I-I, uhh, well, I…” Jaehyun was the one laughing this time.

“Okay you know what,” He said. Pulling out his phone from his pocket. “Write down your number.” he said. Doyoung took the phone and saved himself.

“I will take you on a date instead. I will text you. See you soon Doyoung.” He said as he opened the door and left.

Leaving a very faltered and surprised Doyoung all by himself.

☾☆

It had been nearly a week after Doyoung gave Jaehyun his phone number and here he was, at the entry of this huge and very crowded mall, going to his first date with Jaehyun. 

He and Jaehyun had been texting a lot throughout the whole week and they got to know each other a lot. And Jaehyun had decided where and where the date was going to be, right after leaving Doyoung’s house that day and made sure Doyoung didn’t have any plans that day. 

He had been talking about his marvelous plan for the date and how Doyoung was going to love it. So to be honest, Doyoung’s expectations were high. 

He slowly walked inside the mall and started looking for Burger King where Jaehyun told him he was waiting. 

It didn’t take him long to find the Burger King since the place was huge. He saw Jaehyun standing in front of it. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. On top of that he had a light brown jacket on top of it and he had silver chain necklaces. His wrists were covered with cool bracelets just like the last time Doyoung had seen him and he was wearing black shoes that were reasonably dirty but didn’t look worn out. His auburn hair was nicely shaped on his forehead, not one strip coming in front of his eyes. 

He walked next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun noticed him the moment he got closer to him. He shot Doyoung a flashing smile, revealing his deep dimples.

“In all black again, I see.” Jaehyun said. 

“Always. You should get used to it.” Doyoung answered.

There was an awkward silence for a second before Doyoung spoke again.

“So what is this so mysterious but also very amazing date plan you have? If I am being honest, I have very high expectations.” Doyoung said. Jaehyun simply gave him a smirk that Doyoung couldn’t quite understand. 

“Oh you are going to love it!” Jaehyun said a little too smugly. Then he said;

“Follow me.” 

Doyoung listened and followed Jaehyun to wherever he was taking him. They walked the so very complicated isles of the mall and went up to the stairs. When they reached the top floor Jaehyun directly aimed at Starbucks and pushed the door in. 

Doyoung followed Jaehyun in with eyes filled with confusion. They got into the line.

“This is it?” he asked. “Your masterpiece plan was taking me out to Starbucks?” Doyoung asked. 

“The first part… yes.” he answered. “What are you getting?” He asked right after normally. 

Doyoung was still confused but he tried to put up with his act and told him his order.

“I like Iced Caramel Macchiato.” He said. 

“Oh really? Mine too!” Jaehyun said

When it was their turn to order Jaehyun placed the order. 

They took their drinks and settled down at a table. Jaehyun checked his watch and then lifted his gaze to Doyoung. 

“So, Doyoung-ah, how have you been?” 

Doyoung laughed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been talking everyday. The date being at Starbucks was definitely way far from what he had imagined but it was surprising and it was nice. 

Doyoung wondered what the second part was if this was the first part.

“Are you serious?” Doyoung asked.

“Yes very serious. I even have the tickets. Look.” He showed the two tickets that Jaehyun was holding. They were standing next to the entrance of a cinema saloon. 

Doyoung took the tickets and read what was on them multiple times. 

THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY  
THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY  
THE VAMPIRE ACA--

“I am not going in no way.” Doyoung said loudly. 

“Oh come on Doyoung,” Jaehyun said especially dragging out the ‘on’. “It will be fun, and there are still so much we have to learn about these vampires. Fascinating creatures really. Come on, it will be fun.” He said looking at Doyoung with the sweetest eyes ever.

And that was how Doyoung, a 196 year old vampire ended up in a vampire movie with a cute guy he met a week ago.

A very cute guy.

As the movie proceeded Doyoung started cringing, he knew there was no way he could survive this whole movie. He looked at Jaehyun who was seated right next to him and was watching the movie with a huge smile on his face. 

Then a scene where the vampire was feeding on a human appeared. Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to look at Doyoung and whispered. 

“She doesn’t seem to be enjoying it as much as that girl did.” He said. He was close to Doyoung’s ear so that no one else then Doyoung would hear what he was saying. 

“And that is exactly why we shouldn’t be watching this movie. It is all bullshit.”

“With that attitude you won’t have fun at all that’s right.” Jaehyun said and turned back to the movie. 

Doyoung decided to listen to what Jaehyun was saying and he turned to the movie and tried to enjoy it. 

He and Jaehyun watched the movie and looked at each other, whispered and laughed at many vampire cliches. 

Further into the movie Jaehyun got even closer to him and they were sitting with their knees touching. 

Seeing that Jaehyun was also enjoying their close seating, Doyoung added another cliche to their night and he put his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest.

After laughing a little more at the cliches in the movie and watching it - though to be honest, Doyoung watched Jaehyun more than he watched the movie. And Jaehyun probably knew that - the movie was finally over. 

After the movie was over and they went out Jaehyun turned to Doyoung and asked,

“Soooo? What did you think of it? Wasn’t it just an amazing realistic movie?”

“Oh yeah definitely totally. I do know now that vampires are extremely strong and they have special powers.”

“See! I told you!” Jaehyun giggled and shook his head like he was judging Doyoung. “You should have believed me. There was no way you could win on both hands if you don’t have super strength.” 

“Well, I do not have super strength because I am a vampire but I never said I was weak myself did I?”

“You will see, I will win one day. We just have to wait until that day.”

“We will see.” Doyoung answered.

“So, are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?” Jaehyun asked. He was seemingly a little uncomfortable. Doyoung tried to understand why he was uncomfortable.

“I mean I wouldn’t mind.” He answered. 

“So where would you want me to take you. There is this one famous restaurant downstairs. Or there is the fancy japanese please a little bit further away I think I could take you to either.” He said and now Doyoung knows why he seemed uncomfortable. The places he was talking about were fancy places with very unnecessarily high fees. 

Doyoung looked around and saw a Mc Donald’s right in front of them. 

“How about we eat here.” He said, pointing at the place. Jaehyun turned to him with a beautiful shine in his eyes. 

“Here? Are you sure? This is the first date at the end. And I think I would like for there to be a second date. You know I gotta make a good appearance.”

“You took me to a vampire movie Jaehyun, I think if I cared so much about where we were going to eat, I also wouldn’t agree to go in that horrible, horrible movie.” He said as he pulled Jaehyun into the Mc Donald’s.

They ate and chatted and it was sweet and it was very comfortable. It was like they had known each other since forever. 

Jaehyun also asked him about Mystery perfumes and how they were created and Doyoung could see how interested Jaehyun was in perfumes. 

Eventually, just like everything good does, the night came to an end. Doyoung gave Jaehyun a ride even though Jaehyun insisted he would be fine. Doyoung came off with Jaehyun and walked him to his door.

“Thank you for tonight Jaehyun, I really had a lot of fun.” 

“Thank you too Doyoungie. I enjoyed it a lot.” 

“Doyoungie? Oh god please no.” 

“Why not? I like it.” Jaehyun said. And then there was an awkward silence. Jaehyun looked at him expectantly, like he wanted or was waiting for him to do something. But Doyoung just didn’t know what it was. Jaehyun eventually gave up and exhaled. 

“This is the part where you are supposed to kiss me you dumbass. If you liked the date of course, but you already said you are taking me to the second date so I would assume you liked it.“

“Oh,” Doyoung said and for a second he was hesitant. But the next second he found his courage and went in for the kiss. Their lips found each other peacefully. They moved in such a harmony. The kiss was not heated or fast, hungry. It was sweet and soft. Doyoung’s hands were on Jaehyun’s face and Jaehyun’s arms were around Doyoung’s waist. 

And just like how it started, it ended softly. 

“Is it the perfect end for a first date now?” Doyoung asked. 

“Couldn’t be better” Jaehyun answered as he walks in.

☾☆

After their first date Doyoung and Jaehyun went on to many more dates. Their chemistry was really something and Jaehyun really liked Doyoung. 

He liked the way that he was very smart and he was usually though looking but he was nice and protecting when it came to Jaehyun. 

In the month that Jaehyun and Doyoung had been seeing each other Jaehyun had also had the chance to meet and spend time with Doyoung’s friends. 

He had met the friend whom he didn’t get to meet the night he met Taeyong and Jungwoo, Yuta, and he got to spend time with all of them. They were all really nice to him and they all also seemed to be very surprised by the fact that Doyoung was dating someone. 

Doyoung had also met Jaehyun’s friends. He had met his best friend and roommate Johnny. He had met his childhood friend Mark and he had met his best friend Sicheng.

It had been nice and they had spent a lot of time together but that night that they had met, and what Jungwoo’s words meant was still a mystery for Jaehyun. He still didn’t know why his birthmark on his shoulder was important or why it had made Doyoung so sad that night. 

Doyoung nearly knew everything about him and his life at this point. He knew about Doyoung’s life too. But that night was still a secret. So that day when they decided to meet up at Doyoung’s apartment inviting all of their friends and watching a movie, he decided to ask about all of it to Doyoung. 

One of the things he liked about Doyoung was that he could read Jaehyun and his behavior really well. It wasn’t like Jaehyun was great at hiding emotions or anything anyways. His nervous talking usually gave away his emotions but Doyoung could understand even if he wasn’t talking, he would understand just by one look at Jaehyun’s face.

When it was late and they sent all of their friends back home, Jaehyun stayed back. It wasn’t rare occurrence that Jaehyun stayed at Doyoung’s place anyways. They had never had sex but Jaehyun loved staying there with Doyoung. And it wasn’t only because of the view of his house but also because sleeping whilst being cuddled by Doyoung was just something else.

Doyoung was really careful about sex or seeing each other naked and especially the topic of feeding from Jaehyun. Jaehyun understood and was trying to give Doyoung the time he needed but he also wanted to know the reasons and if they were connected to what happened that night.

As the last of their friends left and they sat back on the couch, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and asked;

“Okay, tell me now, what is bothering you? What happened?” He asked. Jaehyun looked at him in the eye, surprised. He hadn’t expected Doyoung to understand something was wrong.

“Nothing, nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is alright. Everything is great. I am doing great and you are doing great too. There is nothing wrong, nothing I want to ask. Everything is just normal and --”

“So is that it? There is something you want to ask?” Doyoung cut through his words. Jaehyun silenced and looked at everything but Doyoung.

“Maybe.”He answered. 

“Okay, then ask me. You’ll worry about it later.” 

“It’s just that --” He looked back at Doyoung, he was looking back at him curiously. Sincerely listening to him. 

Jaehyun languidly let out his breath and said what he wanted to say all at once.

“What happened on the day we met? Why can’t you control my mind? And why does everything just suddenly made sense when you found out about my birthmark? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you are very, very careful to not be naked around me? Or why you refuse to feed from me?” He said. A knowing look settled on Doyoung’s eyes. He inhaled sharply and let out a long breath. 

“Well it was a big surprise you hadn’t asked me any of these yet anyways.” He said.

As he finished his words he straightened on where he was sitting. He took the hem of his shirt from right next to his throat and stretched the t-shirt out until his right shoulder was on display. 

On his right shoulder, there was a star shape just as big as Jaehyun’s crescent moon. 

The star to his moon.

“This is why I was careful not to be naked around you. I think it is time I tell you the full story Jaehyun.”

“I think so too. What is the full story?” Jaehyun asked.

“Many many years ago - and I am talking about centuries here - I had another lover. His name was Yoonoh and he was a very, very powerful witch. He was the most powerful witch I had ever seen. But you see with witches, the greatest your power is the less immortal you are.

“Yoonoh was super powerful but he had no immortality. I loved him dearly and he loved me back. So as we were together one day he made these scars and connected us forever. The scar prevented me from playing with the carriers mind and my scar prevented me from being cursed by any witch ever.” He took a short pause.

“He had the crescent moon and I had the star. We lived a good life time together, but we both knew it would end eventually. So when Yoonoh was really really old, on his death bed, he made me promise to find him in one of his next lives. His magic was strong enough to carry his magic through to his next lives and thus his scar for centuries and he believed that since he was one of the very minority of witches that weren’t immortal he would be immortal in one of his next lives. 

“He made me promise to find him but he also said that I didn’t have to love him still. He believed that the world would eventually bring him and me together but he also knew that the new him would be different. “ He took another pause and looked at Jaehyun deeply in the eyes. 

Jaehyun was in shock. He was listening to Doyoung, surprised.

“He made me swear to find him again and when I found you my promise that bonded me to him for centuries finally ended. So I was finally over with him and I could continue with my life. So when you asked me out that day, I said yes for the first time in years. I went out with you and, look at the joke of the universe, I ended up falling for you. Someone who is the next life of my old lover, but someone who is totally and extremely different and unique at the same time.” He looked Jaehyun with the most sincere look he had ever seen. 

“I had not been feeding from you because for me feeding from someone is special. The last time I did it with someone I loved was with Yoonoh. But after all this time, if you truly want me to, I will feed from you too.”

Jaehyun looked at him. Stunned and totally out of words. He finally managed to whisper:

“Yes.” Doyoung looked at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Jaehyun nodded. 

“And Doyoung,” Doyoung looked at him questioningly. “I love you too.” He said.

As he said his last words Doyoung got closer to Jaehyun. He held him from both of his sides and Jaehyun saw his eyes get red as his fangs slowly came out. 

Doyoung aimed for his neck and finally he felt the little sting of teeth entering him. It was incredibly momentary though. With the next second there came the pleasure. 

It was better than anything Jaehyun had ever experienced in his life. 

It was better than someone giving him a blowjob and it was better than being inside someone. Someone being inside him. It was better than everything he had ever experienced. 

And it was too short. After Doyoung’s teeth were taken back, he found himself wanting and craving more of it. He made sounds of vining when Doyoung pulled back. 

“I am sorry but I cannot do more. I know you do not feel it but you are losing blood as I do so and you cannot lose any more.”

“But, but it was... it was so… it was so amazing… I cannot even describe it. How-- how did I taste?” He asked. 

“You taste absolutely amazing.” There was a moment of silence. “And if you want to, I know another way that I can pleasure you rather than drinking your blood. Only if you want to though.” 

Jaehyun nodded expectantly.

And that night Doyoung truly pleasured him.

And Doyoung pleasured him many more nights after that.

At one point they started spending all of their nights together.

Until they spent another life time together.


End file.
